1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to visual communication devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicle communication device wherein the same may be selectively mounted throughout the interior of a vehicle for visual display of communications directed from a control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of visual display units has been set forth in the prior art wherein the prior art has heretofore failed to provide selectively arrangeable units that may be positioned throughout the interior of an automobile for display through side or rear windows, as set forth by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. 4,112,876 to Fosnough, et al, sets forth a digital readout device wherein the same is fixedly mounted adjacent a rear window to display, in response to a rotary dial, a channel selection for a CB radio installation through the rear mounted display panel.
U.S. Pat. 3,787,808 to Knopf sets forth a signaling system mounted exteriorly of an automobile for indicating response of throttle and braking situations effected interiorly of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. 4,264,979 to Gutowski sets forth a CB display panel to exteriorly display a CB channel selected by the operator interiorly of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. 4,574,269 to Miller sets forth a visual communication device mounted fixedly adjacent a rear window for communicating messages utilizing light emitting diodes for display of the aforenoted messages.
U.S. Pat. 4,361,828 to Hose sets forth a visual display unit wherein the messages may be changed by insertion of vertically repositionabIe cards directed through top openings within a control unit utilizing various light emitting elements to effect such display.
As such, it may be appreciated that the prior art has heretofore failed to provide a selectively mounted visual display unit controlled by a selectively actuatable control unit to mount the display unit as desired interiorly of the automobile and further utilizing a safety switch to disengage actuation of the display unit upon improper orientation relative to a rear window reflective surface.